


something different

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Damn Jin and his changing of plans and not telling everyone.





	something different

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Where the hell are those guys?” Kame asked absently, the pink of his tongue visible as he delicately licked up a chocolate-covered strawberry.

Not that Koki was looking. Nope, not at all. “I don’t know,” Koki replied. “You’d think they’d be here by now.”

Shrugging, Kame returned his attention to his sundae. Koki did not watch, nor was he mesmerized at how Kame would suck the ice cream past his lips instead of placing the spoon in his mouth like a normal person. He was also definitely not gaping when Kame insisted on licking the spoon clean after every bite.

” – photoshoot was crazy, ne?”

Koki shook himself back to reality and struggled to focus on Kame’s nose, which was the only body part he could look at right now and still participate in conversation. “Yeah,” he said intelligently, staring at his waffle bowl like it was solely responsible for his current state of mind.

He had planned on adding to that, but coherent thought flew out of his head as Kame bit into a strawberry, causing the top to become a rather interesting shape, sucking and licking around the inside until all of the juice was either swallowed or running down his chin.

Chuckling embarrassedly, Kame wiped his mouth and peered across the table at Koki’s barely-touched treat. “Your turtle thing is going to melt,” he pointed out, instantly bursting into laughter at the pun. “Oh, that’s funny. It’s like you’re eating me!”

Koki went pale. _Thanks a lot, Kame,_ he thought. Now he couldn’t finish his dessert without thinking of Kame naked in a waffle bowl with hot fudge and caramel –

“I don’t think I’d taste nearly as good, though,” Kame said amusedly, curling his tongue around a particularly large spoonful of fudge-drenched ice cream.

Never before had Koki had such an urge to bang his head on the table. And he had spent almost every day for seven years in close contact with Jin.

Kame regarded Koki oddly as he finished his sundae, and Koki could hardly blame him. He could only imagine the look on his face, which was probably a mixture of disgust, curiosity, and arousal. He didn’t think it would be that attractive, but then again he wasn’t one for making normal expressions to begin with.

After what looked like a nod to himself, Kame pushed away his empty bowl and leaned back in the booth. “That hit the spot,” he said casually, continuing to eye Koki in a manner that Koki couldn’t quite describe. “Those guys don’t know what they’re missing.”

“Who?” Koki asked, completely distracted.

“The others,” Kame said slowly. “Nakamaru, Taguchi, Ueda -”

“Oh, them.” Koki struggled to maintain his focal point. “I wonder what happened.”

“Is there something on my nose?”

“Eh?” Koki blinked and relocated his eyes to his melting waffle bowl, shaking his head quickly.

Kame raised both eyebrows, the smallest of smirks adorning his lips. “I’m going to hit the bathroom. Be right back.”

Shamelessly, Koki watched him slip away towards the back of the shop. He could have sworn that Kame was shaking his ass more than usual, not that he was looking at that either. Right before Kame disappeared through the door, he glanced over his shoulder and winked at Koki.

At that moment, Koki was fairly certain of three things: one, the bathroom at Dairy Queen was a single; two, there had been no clicking sound that would imply a lock had turned; and three, Kame had already “hit” the bathroom upon their arrival. All of these things led to one inevitable conclusion: Kame wanted Koki to follow him.

His heart beating so loud that he was sure that everybody in the restaurant could hear it, Koki gathered their trash and tossed it in the garbage, conveniently located right next to the bathroom door. He stood awkwardly in front of it, not sure whether to barge right in or knock first, and ended up doing a mixture of both by turning the knob with one hand while lightly rapping with the knuckles of the other.

Faster than he could say “ore-sama,” the door flung open just enough for a hand to grab him by the collar and pull him in to the pitch-black darkness, throwing him up against the hard tile wall as the door closed gently next to him.

“Kame?” he whispered.

“What took you so long,” Kame asked in a low voice, his breath hot on Koki’s face as he let go of Koki’s collar and placed both hands on his hips.

“Kame,” Koki said again, only this time in a completely different tone. “What are you doing?”

Kame’s chuckle was seductive. “If I have my way, _you_.”

Before Koki could respond, Kame’s lips were on his; his reply got lost somewhere in the sharp intake of breath from Kame’s hands slowly making their way towards the front of his body. He wanted to protest, wanted to push him away, really he did, but his hormones respectfully disagreed and instead he wrapped his arms around Kame’s shoulders, clutching onto the sculpted muscles, and kissed back.

Kame made a little noise in the back of his throat and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, sweeping his tongue between Koki’s slackened lips in an obvious plea for access. Koki responded by meeting that probing tongue with his own, pulling Kame closer to him and breathing harshly through his nose as one of Kame’s hands dipped between them to graze against the growing bulge in Koki’s jeans.

He tasted like strawberries and dark chocolate, sweet and sinful, and his touch was electric and teasing. Koki moaned softly into his mouth, arching up towards Kame’s hand and kneading his shoulder blades as their tongues swirled together in a way that was anything but romantic. A whine escaped him when Kame moved his hand, only to be replaced by his entire body as Koki found himself between a wall and a hard place.

“Kame-chan,” he gasped, tearing his mouth away in order to suck in a much needed breath of air, which proved pointless as he choked at Kame’s sudden attack on his neck.

“Don’t tell me to stop,” Kame said roughly, nibbling lightly on a particularly sensitive spot behind Koki’s ear. “You don’t want me to stop. I can feel it.”

“Actually, I was going to tell you to go faster,” Koki managed to sputter out. “I just had to endure fifteen minutes of watching you give head to your ice cream -”

“I was not giving head to my ice cream,” Kame contested, returning his hand between them to rub Koki’s crotch directly, a heated tone in his voice. “I am much better than that.”

“Prove it,” said Koki, urging Kame down by his shoulders.

Smirking, Kame fell to his knees, shaking his bangs out of his face. Koki leaned his head back against the wall in anticipation, the blinding darkness intensifying his sense of touch so much that he could almost feel Kame’s eyes penetrating him through his clothes as his fingers rushed to free him. He could hear Kame breathing despite the loud pounding in his chest and feel an impatience that matched his own.

Kame wasted no time taking Koki between his lips the minute the head of his cock was exposed. His jeans weren’t even down far enough, at least not yet, and Kame was already sucking him hungrily, adding more of Koki’s length as it became available.

Koki stuck a fist in his mouth to muffle his appreciation, his other hand fisting in Kame’s upswept hair. He didn’t guide him, didn’t need to; it was more like Koki’s hand moved back and forth along with Kame’s head. His orgasm was on the horizon, threatening to end this, whatever it was, entirely too soon, and Koki was grasping onto the last straw of sanity.

“Kame…”

With Koki’s jeans now around his knees, Kame urged him to step out of them and placed one leg on his shoulder, holding it still with one hand while the other crept wetly up the back of Koki’s thigh. Koki was distracted enough with Kame’s mouth doing such incredible things to him that he almost didn’t notice, almost, until those stealthy fingers made their way between his ass cheeks, spreading them and getting closer and closer to his hole.

“Kame…” Koki trailed off, not sure if he wanted to ask the question that would require Kame to halt his actions in order to give an answer. Obviously he had used some sort of lubrication product on his fingers, and obviously he intended to do much more than give Koki a blowjob in the men’s bathroom at Dairy Queen. Koki sighed audibly as realization smacked him in the face.

Kame must have taken Koki’s reaction as encouraging because the next thing Koki knew he had a finger wriggling around inside him, and while it wasn’t the most pleasant feeling he’d ever encountered, it certainly wasn’t the worst. Especially since Kame upped the suction and took all of him in; when his cock hit the back of Kame’s throat, Koki made the executive decision to let Kame do whatever the hell he wanted.

Another finger and a brush against something deep inside him had Koki biting down on his knuckles, fisting Kame’s hair as it started to feel good, really good, good enough to breathily ask for more. He felt more than heard Kame chuckle around him, the vibrations bringing him to the brink of climax once more only to back down again when Kame inserted a third finger and stretched him gently, taking care to push against that spot every so often.

“Kame-chan,” Koki wheezed impatiently. “Let me come.”

Presumably satisfied that Koki was ready, or at least as ready as he was going to be, Kame jabbed all three fingers against his prostate and tightened his lips around Koki’s arousal. Koki didn’t have time to breathe before his orgasm overtook him; he pulled hard on Kame’s hair and thrust sharply into his mouth, groaning softly as his body relaxed.

He was immediately hoisted up against the wall, his legs over Kame’s arms, his position shifting until he felt the head of what was inevitably Kame’s cock pressing against his hole. Kame was in his face again, panting in anticipation, his lips ghosting Koki’s as he spoke quietly. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Okay,” Koki replied slowly, although he didn’t think it mattered whether he consented or not being as Kame started pushing inside the second those words left his mouth. Koki scrunched his face up in discomfort, holding onto Kame’s shoulders for some semblance of security and willing his body to stay lax enough to keep it from hurting.

“Koki,” Kame gasped, his hands firm on Koki’s hips lowering him until he had eased in the rest of the way. “ _Koki_. You feel so good.”

Koki couldn’t speak; he was too focused on the large appendage wedged inside him, unmoving. It wasn’t painful exactly, but it wasn’t arousing either. At least until Kame lifted his ass and angled him, giving a quick thrust that made Koki cry out and roll his eyes in the back of his head.

“Right there?” Kame whispered, repeating his actions twice more and slamming back in both times, groaning against Koki’s mouth. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes,” Koki hissed, squeezing his hands into Kame’s shoulders hard enough to bruise. He felt himself get hard again as Kame started pounding into him, hitting that spot almost every time. “Kame…”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kame replied, grasping Koki’s ass cheeks with both hands as he pulled Koki towards him to meet his own thrusts.

Koki leaned his forehead against Kame’s, feeling the beads of sweat run down his face. “If you come inside me, I’ll kill you.”

In response, Kame moved faster, harder, breathing audibly through his mouth and kissing any part of Koki’s face he could reach. “So fucking tight,” he muttered. “I’m close.”

Seeing as Kame’s hands were occupied holding him upright, Koki took it upon himself to slip a hand between them and fist his cock, pumping it as fast as he could to catch up with Kame. “Wait for me…”

“Koki, get up.” Kame’s voice was frantic, strained. “I can’t pull out unless you get up. Hurry – unh – I’m gonna _come_.”

Thinking fast, Koki used his one free arm to wrap around Kame’s neck, almost choking him as he managed to pull his weight up enough for Kame to let go with one hand, just in time to finish on the wall behind him. Kame groaned deeply and immediately lowered Koki’s legs and spun him around, pumping him fiercely until Koki came as well, leaning his head back on Kame’s shoulder and emitting a guttural moan as his release joined Kame’s.

Koki couldn’t move his lower half, but Kame had no problem holding him up as they struggled to catch their breaths.

“You okay?” Kame asked quiety, tightening his arms around Koki so that is was more of an embrace than support.

“Yeah,” Koki replied, exhaling forcefully as the feeling in his legs slowly came back to him. “That was -”

“Yeah,” Kame agreed breathlessly. “Yeah it was.”

Koki suddenly felt awkward. Kame must have as well, because he said no more and gave Koki a friendly pat on the back before zipping his pants and exiting the room, leaving him in the dark. He stared at their combined stain on the wall, deep in thought, and probably would have stayed that way for awhile if a loud activity on the other side of the door hadn’t startled him.

After quickly righting his pants and attempting to walk normally, Koki strode out of the bathroom and found himself faced with his entire group.

“What the _shit_ ,” Jin was saying angrily. “I told you Cold Stone.”

“Oh, that’s right,” said Kame unconcernedly. “I forgot.”

“Whatever,” said Jin. “I had a really fucking big cake batter ice cream with Oreos and caramel and whipped cream mixed in, in a chocolate-dipped waffle bowl, so I barely noticed that you two weren’t there.”

Ueda was eyeing Koki oddly, but didn’t say anything. Koki was grateful; Ueda had the most amazing perception at times. Maru had a sad look on his face, and Junno was smiling brightly because he’s Junno.

Koki caught up with Kame on their way out. “Why didn’t you tell me it got changed to Cold Stone?” he hissed.

Shrugging, Kame hid a smirk. “I wanted something different.”


End file.
